resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
York, England (level)/Transcript
The Fall of Man A map of Russia appears on screen. It begins to be slowly engulfed by a black stain, representing the Chimera spreading across the country. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Chimeran threat began in Russia. The origin of the virus is unknown, but it's effects were devastating and swift. In the 1930's, reports of biological experiments began leaking out of Russia. The image changes to a photograph of an abandoned village. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Then reports of villages destroyed overnight. Then entire cities. We feared the Russians had developed a weapon of unparalleled power. The truth was far worse. A photo of the Red Curtain appears. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Chimera stayed sealed within Russia for over a decade. The map reappears, the black stain accelerates across the rest of Europe. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Then, in 1949, they launched an attack that overwhelmed all of Europe in a matter of weeks. The stain covers all of the European Continent, then spreads across Britain. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' For several months we thought England was safe. But in October of 1950, the Chimera burrowed under the Channel. The scene changes to a photograph of London, abandoned. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We had prepared for them, but in three months time, the war was lost. We abandoned the cities to the Chimera and retreated to scattered military bases and outposts. The Chimera had won. A photograph of an American regiment on board an aircraft carrier, preparing to land in York. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' On July the 11th, 1951, the Americans launched an assault on the eastern coast of England. A photograph of Nathan Hale fades in. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' On the second wave of that assault was a Sergeant named Nathan Hale. The actions of that soldier have become a matter of both scrutiny and myth. What follows are the known events of his life, from July 11th to July the 14th, the day he was last seen. The photo becomes colored, then becomes a moving cut-scene. Hale turns to and opens his locker. He takes out his combat knife and his helmet. He then takes out a photo of himself and the participants of Project Abraham. He stares solemnly at the photograph, but then hears the klaxon and puts on his helmet. The scene fades to black. On board the American aircraft carrier, Hale boards a U/AV-17 Hawk VTOL. The Hawk's door closes. *'Pilot:' We're good to go! The Hawk takes off and flies away from the carrier, on it's way to York. The Hawk links up with a squadron of VTOLs. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The American soldiers had no idea what they would soon be facing. The US government had sealed its borders in 1950. Radio waves and newspapers became state property. Only the highest levels of their government knew the truth. The operation was an exchange. The Americans were bringing supplies and tanks into York. We were giving them our one secret weapon. Something we could offer that they couldn't build themselves. I was the commander of the convoy team that was to meet the US soldiers. We were ambushed in Manchester on the way to the rendezvous. There was no way to warn the Americans. They were on their own in York, fighting an enemy they knew nothing about. The VTOL carrying Hale begins it's descent. It hovers over the city's ruins. Anti-aircraft fire is seen all around the VTOLs. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We never learned exactly what happened there. All we know is that Nathan Hale was the sole survivor. *'Squad Leader:' GO, GO, GO! Hale and the soldiers take a rope and slide down into York. "The Gauntlet" Operation: Deliverance York, England 11 July 1951 - 06:13 GMT Black Ops Message: Red forces encountered. Non-uniform opposition confirmed. A Chimeran Mortar round took down the VTOL that had dropped Hale and his squad off. *'Squad Leader:' Fall in! We're getting out of here! Kawalski! *'Kawalski:' Sir! *'Squad Leader:' Your squad, go now! Kawalski and his squad advance down the street. *'Sqaud Leader:' Hale You're with me, now lets go! *'Squad Leader:' We've landed in it now! *'US Soldier 1:' Yeah, but what the hell is it? The soldiers encountered a incoming group of Hybrids and are quickly killed off, leaving Hale the lone surviving squad member. Carbon Fourteen's Squad Leader Link: Carbon One, this is One-Four. Multiple contacts. We've got nothing but flak here! As Hale make his way through the streets, he encounters a crashed flaming VTOL and two soldiers suddenly came out of there on fire, screaming in agony and immediately die. Hale advances down York and regroup with troops of American rangers as a VTOL is destroyed from mid-air. *'U.S. Soldier 2:' Guess we can kiss air-support goodbye! Some soldiers are being killed from enemy mortar fire as they advance to a two-story building and having a fire-fight with Hybrids. *'U.S. Soldier 3:' They've gotten up on us! Lightner, target the hostiles up on the balcony! Hale cleared the Hybrids defending the building and enter into it as a Hybrid climbed up the stairs and is immediately shot to death by two American soldiers. *'U.S. Soldier 4:' Alright, that was beautiful! *'U.S. Soldier 5:' Hostiles! The two soldiers then enter into a room and are later killed. (If one of the two soldiers survives: Go on ahead Sarge, I'll catch up.) (If both soldiers survive: Go on ahead Sarge, we'll regroup with Arrow Four.) Hale Goes on the balcony where a dead soldier lays. *'Able Company's Commander Radio:' Able Company to Command. We've found the anti-aircraft. You're not going to believe this. It's some sort of walking tank! *'Able Company's Commander Radio:' Able Company, we're prepared to engage the AA. Prep the Hawks. The flyboys will be back in business before you know it. Wish us luck. Able out. Hale sees two American soldiers on the road below, he jumps off the balcony and follows them. *'US Soldier 6:' More up ahead! Get back! Hale advance up with the soldiers and encountered several Hybrids, and leaving Hale the only survivor. (If one or two soldiers survives: as last time) Hale manage to fought his way through the street and encountered a group of American soldiers. *'The Captain:' Sergeant Hale. Look like your squad got it bad. Come on, let's get to the bus depot. Double-time. Infected As Hale and the soldiers walk through a dried up creek bed. *'U.S. Soldier 7:' Captain, you seein' this?! *'The Captain:' What the hell is that? *'U.S. Soldier 8:' Holy shit! A swarm of Crawlers advance to the group as a soldier fire at them and quickly swarm over the soldiers. The soldiers frantically try to brush them off but are quickly infected and are induced to unconsciousness. Hale is the only one left standing as he desperately trying to get them off and is succumbed to the Crawlers and collapses. The Crawlers then enter into his mouth. A photo of a half destroyed bridge. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' No one knows exactly how Hale was infected by the Chimeran virus. A photo shows a group comatose soldiers that were attacked by the Crawlers. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Our only clue is a journal entry recovered from the body of a US medic. It says that he encountered a number of comatose soldiers in a dry creek-bed. A photo shows the body of Nathan Hale. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' One of the soldiers, a sergeant, suddenly woke up. Unlike the other soldiers, his body had no wounds at all. The then shows three soldiers, including a woken Hale, walking down the creek-bed. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The sergeant refuses any kind of medical examination, insisting of catching up to the rest of the company. The photo pans back to the same comatose soldiers. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' If that sergeant was in fact Nathan Hale, then he remains the only known person to wake up after being infected. Photo then focus to a building. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Whether the Chimeran virus mutated within him or whether his body has a innate resistance to it, remains a mystery. "A Lone Survivor" 11 July 1951 - 07:47 GMT Black Ops message: N/A Hale wakes up and sees everyone in the squad on the ground, all unconscious. A medic who has just arrived rushes over to him. *'U.S. Medic:' Hey Sarge, are you alright? They told me Arrow Two was wiped out. Come on! Hale and the Medic move on further when they see two Leapers go into a drain. A few steps further and a few Leapers attack them. *'U.S. Medic:' Ah, damn these things! Hale and the Medic easily kill these Leapers and advance further under a bridge. *'U.S. Medic:' Where the hell are the Brits? Leapers attack from all sides. Another American soldier joins Hale and the Medic trying to help them by shooting the leapers from the top of some stairs. *'U.S. Soldier 9:' I got you covered. Come on up! Hale runs up the stairs, at this point the Medic may die. A few steps further and Hale and the soldier, the medic as well if still alive, are attacked by 3 Leapers and they are easily defeated. Hale and the other soldiers cross a wooden bridge they follow the path and get attacked by about 25 Leapers., at this point the soldier or the medic if he didn't die at the first bit may die. Hale kills them and jumps down a hill where he is immediately attacked by Hybrids on a balcony, he kills one and the others run away. (If one Soldier survives: is said) (If the Soldier and the Medic survive: Go on ahead sarge, we'll regroup with Arrow Four.) Hale goes up the stairs and reaches the balcony, he goes into the building and is attacked on the third floor by Hybrids. He kills them and goes into the next building which is connected by a wooden plank who kills the Hybrids that attack him there and proceeds to another building with a caved in floor. Hale is about to jump down the hole when his radio goes off *'Captain Winters Radio:' This is Winters. Baker One approaching Kilo Road. Two klicks from the depot. Who's near my position. Sound off. *'Baker Three's Squad leader Radio:' Baker One, this is Three. We're moving wounded. It's slow going. *'Baker Twelve's Squad Leader Radio:' Baker Twelve. We've got what's left of Five and Ten. Approaching depot from Romeo Road. ETA ten minutes. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Goddamit. Someone's got be be around here. Where's Arrow? *'U.S Soldier 10 Radio:' Arrow came in over the AA. They bought it in the streets. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Perfect. Alright, all Baker units. proceed to the depot, ASAP. Hale come through the hole in the floor and kills the Hybrids hiding, then he jumps off a balcony and walks over to the undestroyed M-12 Sabertooth tank where the body of an American soldier lays. *'King Company's Commander Radio:' 2nd Cav to Command, we've lost King Six on Kilo Road. *'Command Radio:' Roger, King One. You'll have to find another way to the depot. *'King Company's Commander Radio:' We're bringing the 2nd Cav around on November Road. ETA at depot fifteen minutes. After Hale drives the Sabretooth and fighting Chimeran forces on the way as he comes to a curve. *'Baker Twelve's Squad Leader Radio:' Baker Twelve to Baker One. We're at the depot. There's too many of them, sir. We can't take the depot without armour. As Hale drives over into a block. *'Captain Winters Radio:' (referring to Hale) Armour's on the way. You hold that LZ. No one dies until I get there. Is that clear? *'Baker Twelve's Squad Leader Link:' Yes, sir. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Good. Winters out. Following Hale completely eradicates Chimeran presence near the bus depot and regroups with Baker Company. Secure the Landing Zone Photograph shows Baker Company entering the bus depot. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Americans regrouped at an abandoned bus depot in southeast York. Photograph then pans to Captain Winters. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Under the command of a Captain Winters, they staged a daring tactical offensive. Scene then shifts to a map of York. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The Chimera had begun to close in on their position. Scene slowly shifts to an image of the bus depot. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' If the Americans could secure the site, they would have a perfect landing zone, and the battle would tip in their favor. "Spires" 11 July 1951- 09:16 GMT As Hale enters one of the depot's main buildings. Winters and other soldiers are overseeing the depot from the windows. *'U.S. Soldier 11:' They really dug in there, sir. *'Captain Winters:' They must know this is a prime landing zone. If we can hold it, we'll get some reinforcements of our own in here. *'Soldiers present:' Yes, Sir. Hale leaves the room and enters the battle. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Gibson, those machine guns are tearing us to shreds. Get on that situation! *'Gibson Radio': Sir, yes sir! Once near the base of the conflict, Chimeran sentry guns are firing. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Target the gunner! Barker, get around back and drop the bastard! *'Captain Winters Radio:' Those goddamn machine guns will bury us all! Wrinkler, get me a basic fire on that entrenchment! Patton, follow up on the inside, get it done! If Hale clear out one of the Chimeran entrenchment. *'Captain Winters Radio:' We got it! Yeah! That's one down! If Hale clear out the second entrenchment. *'Captain Winters Radio:' That's two for the good guys. One to go! If Hale clear out the last entrenchment. *'Captain Winters Radio:' That's all of them! After clearing a checkpoint. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Defensive positions! Swain, run a sweep on the North and East walls. Blair, give me South and West. I want to know what's heading this way before we're gagging on it! Another wave of Chimera forces blast a wall north of the depot. *'Swain Radio': Enemy contact! North wall, at that water tank! *'Captain Winters Radio:' Nicholson, secure that wall! Kimble, take your squad and back him up! Following after Hale kills the Chimera north at the motorcade. *'Either Eagleson or Kimble Radio:' That stopped em. North wall secure, sir. *'Captain Winters Radio:' That's it! We'll not going to leave the armour anything but scraps and a bad smell! Another Chimera force explodes and enter at the west wall. *'Captain Winters Radio:' More hostile to the west! They're coming around that fuel station! As the new Chimera force enters the depot. *'Captain Winters Radio:' Wake up, ladies! We've got more company! *'U.S. Soldier 12 Radio': Hostiles at that fuel station! Nine o'clock! After Hale kills a considerable number of Hybrids. *'Captain Winters Radio:' We're driving them out friendlies! Don't you stop until this square is full of shit and spinal fluid! After all the Hybrids are killed. *'Captain Winters Radio:' And the cavalry's here. Perfect timing. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts